Kehal S'Harien CP
Kehal S'Harien was visionary leader of Romulus after the tyranny of Praetor T'Kassus - he helped with the Romulan rebellion and assumed leadership over the planet, promoting a new era of peace and alliance with the Federation. He faked his death in 2384 and then returned as a Senator until his assassination three years later. Background Information His parents are currently alive in both current and future plots. They maintain a close relationship with their grandchildren and Kehal, despite his choice of a Terran wife. In an alternate time line, Kehal stepped down as Praetor in 2382 and ultimately staged his suicide later that year before retreat to Vulcan under the new identity V'tek. After shedding his alias, he became a Senator for the Romulan counsel under Preator Jo'rek until kidnapped by Klingons and executed for his relation to Pardek in 2387. Current Spouse(s) Allysann Knight Kehal met his second wife, Allysann Knight, upon hearing that N'alae had been assimilated. Kehal was able to find the drone who contained her memories and in a romantic attempt to get her back, Kehal began to pursue the now Three of Five. Going so far as plotting an assassination of Three's current partner Bryce Wren CP, he kidnapped the woman and forced her to marry. Confessing N'alae's secret of infidelity to Kehal spiralled out of control leading to Kehal's 'suicide' in 2382. Re-meeting Allysann under his alias Kian Maenak, he posed as a Romulan bounty hunter until the truth of his identity came out. Ally left Bryce and formed a relationship with Kian. They were soon married again before the birth of their second child in the following months. In February, 2385 he removed his alias and is back to Kehal S'Harien. Previous Spouse(s) N'alae S'Harien Kehal met his first wife, N'alae S'Harien, and was soon head over heels for his wife N'alae. However, love was blind and he was ignorant to many of her more treacherous ways. N'alae had an affair with a Senator Pardek in 2376, resulting in her conceiving a child. She lied to Kehal, never telling him of her infidelities. In 2379, N'alae was assimilated by the borg during an attack in Romulan space ( November 01, 2365-January, 2379). Children Kehal has two children with Allysann Knight Ji'vara S'Harien and Arrennhe S'Harien CP. Please see the links for more information. Romulan Military Serving as a Cadet in the Romulan Military Academy from 2366-2370, Kehal competed a four year program in Romulan Law and Defense. Upon graduation in 2373, Kehal was thrust into the mayhem of the Dominion War, eventually gaining command of his own Warbird, the Dhivael. In March of 2379 Praetor T'Kassus who rose to power after Shinzon's attack on the Romulan senate. Tension built and for two years there was a rebellion within the empire. T'Kassus started a war with the Cardassians and there was a schism between those loyal to T'Kassus and those who demanded new leadership. In 2381, Kehal, as leader of the rebellion, assumed role of Praetor after T'Kassus was assassinated through a conspiracy on the inside and Cardassia. Kehal resigned as Praetor in 2382 only to leave the planet and eventually commit suicide. He later returned, revealing his death was a hoax. Kehal then served as a Senator until he was assassinated in 2387. 1 Kehal S'Harien CP Category:Romulan Star Empire Category:Romulan Category:Romulan Military Category:Command Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:Deceased Category:April Category:2348 Category:All Characters